PeekABoo: Paranormal Witness
by 713none of your business713
Summary: Hichigo got bored... Travel time! I do not own Bleach.


Peek-A-Boo: Paranormal Witness

Author's Note: This has nothing to do with the show "Paranormal Witness." I do not own bleach or the song lyrics. This is set before the Winter War in Bleach.

Chapter 1

-Soul Society-

It was the usual day in Soul Society.

This afternoon, Ichigo was in on a captains' meeting for pretty normal stuff. It bored Hichigo to death. He decided to listen in on it since he had nothing else to do. Soon enough, a four inch chibi form of Ichigo's hallow poofed from a cloud behind his kind. He looked around, glad that none of the shinigami were able to see him.

"Hnnn… WTF? This is all they do? Ugh," he sighed,"Borrrrriiiiinnnnggggg."

Ichigo glanced at the corner of his eye. He thought he heard something. Actually, it was more like someone. Ichigo gave out a silent plea for his hallow to not talk right now. If the captains caught him talking to himself, they'd probably hand him over to Unohana or Kurotsuchi. As much as he trusted Unohana, he didn't want more people to worry about him _again_. He turned his attention back to the head captain and his speech.

Meanwhile, Hichigo floated like a ghost up to a window. Outside was nice and sunny. People walked along merrily doing their business. Hichigo floated above the rooftops, surveying all he could see. He then spotted something glittering. He swooped down to a huge pond filled with koi. As he glided above the blue surface, a huge koi fish jumped up. The poor little bored to death hallow took this opportunity to lunge for its fin.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA," he gloated. In and out of the water they went, rippling the pond. On a particular jump, Hichigo rode the fish like a cowboy. The fish bucked and wiggled before landing back in.

"Hmm. That looks fun," said another chibi. His brother nodded.

Hichigo came back up again, laughing before hearing other laughter. He sweat dropped as the two little chibi boys rode fish alongside him. They wore lots of blue and huge, pointy hats. Somehow, they were able to pick up speed. In no time, they were going so fast, Hichigo fell off his fish from dizziness. As he climbed out from the water depths to shore, he shook his head and decided to move along somewhere else.

Hichigo traveled by ground this time. He stopped in his tracks as music hummed through a buildings wall. He flew up to a window to look in.

"Sooooooooooooooo, tell whatcha want, whatcha really, really want!"

"I'll tell ya what I want, what I really, really want!"

The two girl chibis paired up," I wanna, ha, I wanna, ha, I wanna, ha, I wanna, ha."

Then the one with cat ears and a tail went solo," I really, really, wanna zigazag ahh~."

She and her partner, a girl with a sash decorated with bells, sang on. They were okay, but Hichigo moved along.

He walked on some more and passed by a building that seemed pretty cold. Hichigo crept into a window and searched the hallway he ended up in. Smirking, he played a reverse 'Hot or Cold' game to find the chilling source. By the time he stopped in front of a room, his smirked was wiped off. His teeth rattled from the cold. He opened his eyes to a normal work office. It had a desk set in front of the door, two couches surrounding a coffee table, and a small snack bar. Hichigo's tummy rumbled and he went for the snack bar. He checked out the cabinet and 'borrowed' a chocolate covered coconut candy bar. He munched away, sitting on the couch, not caring about his face, now painted with splotches of chocolate.

_Screee, screech, screeeeeeet _

Hichigo looked over to the snack bar again. His eyes narrowed a bit.

Screeeeeeeech, screeeech

The chibi dumped his wrapper in the trash and followed the sound. He pinpointed it onto the fridge. With a little caution, he cracked it open the tiniest bit. Cold air bursted out with a few snowflakes. He threw the door aside to wipe his face from the flakes before sneezing.

"Bless you," said a deep voice politely. Hichigo snapped his head up to find another chibi with dragon wings and a tail, both frozen over. The ice chibi went back to licking a popsicle. To the side was yet, another chibi. She had white hair and a white and lavender kimono. Hichigo found her quite cute. She, unlike the ice chibi, stayed silent and focused on an ice block that looked like that girl the king always hung out with. With expertise, she sculpted away. Hichigo decided to hang out for a while and eat ice cream with the two.


End file.
